


Delayed Gratification

by Moriavis



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Impatient!Barry, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry was bored and wanted Leonard's attention.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602637
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Delayed Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt! Unbetaed, yet again.
> 
> Prompt: Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.

~*~

Barry watched three episodes of _Killing Eve_ and an episode of _Russian Doll_ before he finally broke. He went over to the door to Leonard’s study and scratched at the closed door. It was like he was a neglected dog. He _felt_ like a neglected dog. “Leonard. Len. Lenny?” Barry rested his face against the door and sighed noisily. “Are you done yet?”

There was exactly three seconds of silence, and it felt like forever. “It’s been ten minutes, Barry.”

Oops.

“I’ve watched so much TV. I’m so bored. What are you doing?” Barry tried the door. It was unlocked, so he let himself in.

“I’m working.” Leonard really was working, it seemed. He was hunched over his desk, a thick stack of blueprints in front of him. It really wasn’t fair.

Barry walked over and draped himself on Leonard’s back, shamelessly nuzzling at his throat. “I miss you.”

Leonard turned his head, just a little. “I thought we had an agreement.”

“I’m not looking at what you’re doing,” Barry complained. “I’m just looking at you.” He pressed a kiss against Leonard’s jaw, smiling against the prickle of Leonard’s five o'clock shadow. He kissed Leonard’s cheek and temple, and then started all over again on the other side.

When Leonard spun around in his chair, it was only a surprise because Barry let it be a surprise. Even better was when Leonard set his hands to Barry’s hips and pulled him forward, straight into his lap. Barry smiled again and curled his arms around Leonard’s shoulders, dusting kisses over Leonard’s forehead and the tip of his nose.

“You’re a menace.” Leonard nipped at Barry’s collarbone, like that was punishment or something, and Barry settled even further into Leonard’s lap, tilting his chin and finally stealing the kiss he really wanted.

“I’m learning from the best,” Barry teased when they broke apart, and Leonard settled his hand against Barry’s back. Barry fussed with Leonard’s collar and gave him what he hoped was a seductive look. “You’re, ha, self-employed. Work can wait until tomorrow, right?”

“A damn menace.” Leonard shook his head, but he pulled Barry down into a kiss that was all heat. 

Barry considered it a win.

~*~


End file.
